Boyfriend Checking
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: "Crap this is a real wedding ring?" he asked. "Yes" and he put it on. "Look! Now you're ready to go!" she said patting his chest. "Oh my gosh I feel different!" he said looking at it. "I'm happily married!" he said looking at his companions. "Go!" and he went out shouting. "I'm a married man!" he said and his cousins kept on laughing.


Title: Boyfriend Checking

Plot Writer: Inu_sensei

Anime: Shokugeki no Soma

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Yukihira Soma now a resident professor in Totsuki Academy teaching beside his fiancé Totsuki's chairman Erina however he's still that food and travel vlogger and would travel around countries with his cousins.

Presently he's preparing his back pack not for another out of the country trip but a boys day out with his cousins joining his younger cousin for an camping airsoft game.

With his pack ready with his other bag for his airsoft he marched out heading to Erina's kitchen. He has that habit to bid goodbye to his fiancé and let her check his things and he himself because she's the jealous type as he speak.

Wearing his camo pants, timberland boots, and leather jacket with his bandana on his head, he entered her kitchen while she was instructing her student to make some traditional Japanese dish, she became fond of traditional dish after Soma had been cooking for her.

"Am I disturbing? I'm about to leave" said Soma entering and kissing her cheek, Erina's assistant had to suppress he squeal.

"Oh…. No… I just finished instructing them, open up your back to see if you brought all you need" she asked and he started unpacking all his stuff, "I think I brought all the new stuff you got me" he said.

:"I had to get you new ones because you're not getting a new ones after seeing how ragged all of your gears" she sighed.

He pulled out his Eureka Timberline compact tent neatly rolled packed on it's case strapped on the top of his bag, he pulled out his durable multi tool knife, his luminAID solar pack light, his bottle cooking set with a collapsible titanium spork, his small flashlight and his old action cameras and his lap top with batteries and solar charging pack.

"Your sleeping gears?" she checked.

"Right here" he pulled out a cozy looking cotton blanket and a tiny compact pillow.

"Good, your airsoft, did you pack another? I don't want to see another pellet bruises on your skin" she sighed.

"I got my thick armor, rigs, magazines and put two more extra guns, on pistol and another AR-15" he smiled cheekily opening his dual case rifle bag.

"Good" and she helped him put it back.

Her assistant thinks she's more like a mom than a fiancé.

While waiting for his cousins he stayed with her for a while watching the students cook, they looked at the great Chef with embarrassment when he tells them they are doing something wrong and helps them with, although unlike Erina he's easier going and would love to help.

Moments later, "COOOOOUUUZ!" and they know who that voice belongs to.

"Shiro, in here!" said by Soma and Erina raising her eye brow at him arms crossed.

A guy with a fade high and tight hair peeked from the door, "Mr. Katsuki!" said by some students familiar with him.

"Hey guys any grub for me?" he asked and they looked at Erina.

"you can have them after I tasted their work"

"Promise?" Erina fond of her fiancé's cousin nodded and sighed, "Also, Couz, remember Theo Cornaro and Yuuto Ayase? They're both coming with you, Yuuri and me at the camp"

"Oh… the more the merrier then" on cue Yuuri appeared with the other two, "Well, they're here I need to go" said by Soma kissing her again.

"Whoa there… what if there will be girls and would check you out?" she snarled showing her jealousy again, Hisako used to it snorted at her.

"Okay" Soma getting used on her.

"What if girls starts to compliment you" this question was new to him.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like if they complement your shirt?" Soma then opened his jacket making his cousins burst out laughing, with a bold print of, 'Property own by Erina'

"Wow, couz is well prepared!" they burst and hisako joined them.

"Okay…" Erina then asked another, "And what if they complement your shoes?"

"Oh… she got this for me with a GPS to know where I am…" the laughter got louder.

"Good, how about if they complement your tattoo?"

"Oh… you like it? Well those are permanent like my girl in my life" he said.

"This is giving me diabetes" said Hisako holding support from Shiro who's laughing.

"Then if they ask about that nice bandana?"

"This is to cover my eyes because I only need to look at my woman?" he answered again.

"Darn it, this is so amusing" said Theo, "Though I'm just happy my girl ain't that strict.

"What if they ask, aw… you got such a cute smile~" Erina put Soma's cheeks between her palms.

"Well, that's for smiling cutely for my lady" he answered.

"And what if they ask if you have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"I would tell them, I'm happily taken by my childhood crush" he said.

"So you have a girlfriend?" she asked again.

"DAMN YES, I do got a girlfriend" he announced.

"Now you got a wife" she pulled out a thick ring and handed it to them.

"A wife?" he looked at it.

"Yes, a wife,"

"Crap this is a real wedding ring?" he asked.

"Yes" and he put it on.

"Look! Now you're ready to go!" she said patting his chest.

"Oh my gosh I feel different!" he said looking at it.

"I'm happily married!" he said looking at his companions.

"Go!" and he went out shouting.

"I'm a married man!" he said and his cousins kept on laughing.

"My food though…" the other, Shiro pouted at her.

"Oh… right…" she said.

Okay, plates up and serve the food I want to taste it!" she shouted and the students who were laughing scrambled to plate their food and serve it to her with delicate artistry, after tasting it and deeming they passed since Soma had been helping them correct it, she then asked the students to pack it for their favorite person and they did.

With the whole comical checking of Erina to Soma Yuuri got it all on his phone and uploaded it so that his fans could see it, instantly Erina as well went viral.

"Damn, I wish my girl was like that" said Yuuto.

"Too bad, she's the house wife type bro?" Theo asked.

"Nah, I'm happy she's soft spoken and she's perfect the way she is" he said.

"Long distance relationship is a shit" said Yuuri remembering his boyfriend in Russia training for the next season.

"I'm happily married!" he said Soma.

"I got food that I don't want to share!" Shiro said.

Back at the kitchen Soma video called Erina with the other former Polar Star Dorm residents as they have some tea by the garden, they saw that soma is well settled in his tiny tent surrounded by other tents while the familiar camouflage wrangler off road 4x4 jeep with a roof top tent was beside them with Shiro looking at the camera while eating.

Erina got a little tour inside the tent and smiled seeing Soma hanged a photo of them by his little net covered window, the pillow and blanket laid with the inflatable sleeping pad, already wearing his new cmbat jacket and pants, although his rig is neatly placed beside his sleeping gears and his rifles.

"Dude! Tour us to other tents!" demanded by Daigo, and so he did, by the camp they really liked because it was organized was Shiro's because his gears are strapped and has its place on his jeep, his tent was comfortable and has mini windows.

"Well, I'll call again later, the boys and I are going scouting later for the enemy lines, love you" he said to Erina.

"Go get them, love you too" she replied and their friends gave them a cheeky smile.

"You know… I just notice you have weird taste in food Erina…" said by Alice, "And whenever you're ina bad mood Soma gets you to calm down easily, are you pregnant?"

They all looked at her, "I'll go ask him to come for check up…" she said.

"I'll get you an appointment lady Erina" said Hisako excitedly, boy Soma will get a surprise of his own.

~END~

* * *

A/N: This fic was inspired by a video I watch from facebook and found it hilarious, kudos to LGNDFREVR.


End file.
